


Light Eats Cake

by grosscat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosscat/pseuds/grosscat
Summary: L decides that Light is jealous because he has cake and Light doesn't, this leads to a very unexpected outcome.





	Light Eats Cake

The Kira investigation had been going as well as it could be, Matsuda had fallen asleep on the couch, Aizawa was making a cup of coffee, and Soichiro was going over past Kira murders. L and Light were in front of their computer monitors as usual, Light squinting his eyes from continues exposure to the computer's glow.

L shoved some cake in his face, and spoke with his mouth full “Well, there's been another criminal death.” Everyone around the room turned to L, even Matsuda who was previously asleep shot up like he'd been awake.

“Don't think it was Kira, though. All the recent deaths have been heart attacks, I don't think Kira would switch to prisoners killing each other on such short notice.”

Everyone in the room turned back to their own devices, minus Matsuda who walked over to help Soichiro go through the past incidents.

“L, be honest, what was the point of mentioning it if you believe it has nothing to do with this case?” Light questioned, glaring at the man he was handcuffed to.

“Well, it's still important to make a mental note. In case it is somehow related to these murders.” L answered as he took another bite of cake.

“I disagree, I believe you're too hyped up on those sweets you eat all day.”

“What? Are you jealous that only I am eating cake?”

As Light was about to answer “No”, L forced his fork with a bite of cake into Light's mouth. Light froze, which for some reason gave L the idea to shove more cake into Light's face.

Light's cheeks grew pink and he swallowed the mouthful of cake...only for L to shove more in. Matsuda was grinning in the background, distracted from his work as he heard the handcuffed boys' squabble.

“L, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Light managed to cough out.

“I'm sharing my cake with you.” L said as he forced his fork into Light's mouth once again.

Aizawa and Soichiro, both annoyed with the giggling coming from Matsuda, turned to look at him, a scolding about ensue before they noticed what Matsuda was laughing about. Aizawa almost spat out his coffee at the sight of an unwilling Light trying to push away L as he force-fed Light sugar-filled cake.

“L, what is the meaning of this?” Soichiro shouted, glaring over at them.

“I thought he might want cake.” L answered, pushing more cake past Light's lips and the younger boy having no choice but to swallow it.

Light's was blushing all the way up to his ears at his predicament, his face getting redder now that the rest of the investigation team was watching. He swallowed the food and attempted to yell at L, but of course, the detective only put more cake in his mouth.

“Does he look like he wants cake?” Soichiro growled, annoyed with the fact Matsuda had busted into full-on laughter.

“He keeps eating it, if he didn't want it, he could spit it out.” L said, continuing his torture against the man he's handcuffed to.

“Pfft-L...” Matsuda attempted to speak before falling back into goofy laughter. “L-he-he doesn't...heh..want cake!” Matsuda finally managed through his snickering.

“L, stop giving my son cake before you make him fat.” Soichiro snapped.

“He won't get fat if he uses his brain a lot like I do.” L stated bluntly, still forcing food into the embarrassed boy's mouth.

At that point, Light had had enough, quickly getting out of his chair, knocking over the plate of cake, and leaving the room, pulling along an L crying “that's a waste of cake, Light!”

The rest of the team was only left confused as they watch the two leave...

“Light, what's the meaning of this?” L demanded, before Light pinned him against a wall, growling. L was about to accuse him of being Kira, until he felt something hard rub against his leg.

L's eyes traveled down from Light's bright red face down until he saw a tent in Light's jeans. He realized the boy was sporting quite the hard-on. L smirked mischievously at Light and lifted his knee to rub up against Light's erection, earning a moan from the other.

“Did me feeding you make you horny?” L teased, rubbing his knee against Light's dick again.

A shudder went down Light's back and he lost his hold on L, falling back against the wall parallel to one he had been pinning L against. Light slid down to the floor, shivering from pleasure. L knelt down in front of him and continued massaging Light's erection with his knee.

Light panted and involuntarily bucked against L's knee, his blush spreading to his neck as he looked away, mortified at his own actions. Since his head was turned away, L sneaked his fingers up Light's shirt and began to run his fingers softly around the other's nipple.

Light gasped from feeling L's cold fingers brush up against his hardening teats. He squirmed underneath L which only caused more friction on his crotch. L decided to lift up Light's shirt, wanting easier access to the boy's nipples, of course, the action caused Light to gasp again as his nipples were exposed to the cold air, making him arch his back from the new sensation.

L licked his lips as he took in the view of a blushing and whimpering Light, watching the boy shake with pleasure. L then got the bright idea to pinch Light's nipples, this caused the younger man to moan and his hips to buck up against L's knee again, searching for release.

The younger boy covered his face with his arm, ashamed of his actions as he felt himself growing closer towards orgasm.

L leaned over and blew air onto Light's nipple, causing the appendage to twitch as Light arched his back. L then moved his head over to Light's ear and began to nibble it, this action also made the young man arch his back, but it also caused him to rub his erection harder against L's knee.

It had become obvious to L that Light was close, really close. L decided to stop his administrations to see how Light reacted.

After a few moments Light noticed the L had stopped groping him. Light became confused and glanced up at L, only to see the other staring back at him, unblinking.

Light let out a pathetic cry of need, he was so close. Before he realized it, he had began to rub his crotch up against L's leg, dry-humping in search of friction. 

He had become pretty detached from reality until he heard L beginning to chuckle, shooting him right back and causing him to feel crushing mortification at what he'd been doing. Light averted his eyes from L, glancing in every direction the detective was not, hoping to find a way out.

That didn't last long as L bit Light's nipple, causing Light to rub his erection against L's leg, which sent Light over the edge into orgasm, his hips bucking forward a few more times until the spasms finally ended.

Before Light could bask in the afterglow, his brain caught up to the situation and he looked at L, beginning to stutter.

“I-I...well...um-um....L-I...well I-I mean...I...”

L smiled and kissed Light on the lips. “Cute.” He commented, relishing in how red Light's face was.

In the moment, L knew, he needed to feed Light cake more often.


End file.
